Kau Yang Beruntung
by Saotome no Utahime
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau Sakura bertemu dengan Karin! Nggak peduli Karin anggota Akatsuki atau Sakura yang shinobi Konoha, mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertarung... :D SakuraVSKarin.... R


**_Hahaha..._**

**_heran, knapa ya gwa suka skali mulai fic dengan ketawa..._ :D**

**_Battlenya Sakura VS Karin. Kishimoto-sensei rasanya suatu hari ntar bakalan bikin battle mereka, jadi sbelum dimulai, gwa mulai dluan kali ya..._ :D**

**

* * *

**

Kau yang Beruntung

Sakura duduk bersandar di bongkahan batu sambil memegangi lengannya. Dia sudah pada batasnya. Pandangannya agak kabur, tubuhnya gemetar bahkan sudah tidak sanggup lagi bernafas dengan teratur. Dia menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang terkapar hanya dua meter di ujung kakinya. Sama dengannya, gadis itu juga terengah-engah menahan sakit tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya seolah sedang tidur, hanya untuk beristirahat.

Suara gemericik air memberi mereka tenaga untuk bangkit sekedar untuk membasahi kerongkongan mereka dengan cairan dingin yang setidaknya akan membantu, walau hanya sedikit. Sakura dengan langkah terseret berjalan ke mata air yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di seberangnya. Setelah meneguk air, dia duduk di bebatuan di samping mata air, mengumpulkan kembali cakranya yang tersisa. Hanya beberapa saat setelah dia duduk, gadis yang tadi terkapar di dekatnya juga berjalan ke arahnya. Dia juga minum beberapa teguk air dari mata air itu kemudian duduk di sisi mata air yang lain.

"Hey! Kau Sakura kan?! Apa tidak ada niat lagi untuk bertarung denganku?!", gadis itu bertanya tanpa menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya meliriknya sedikit kemudian mengalirkan cakra ke luka di lengannya sebelum menjawab.

"Diteruskan juga tidak ada gunanya, aku tetap akan kehilangan semuanya. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan ini... siapapun kau?!"

"Huh..! Namaku Karin. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke-ku", gadis itu tersenyum bangga. Sakura hanya menahan senyum pahit yang mencapai sudut bibirnya.

_"Huh! Sasuke-nya ya? Ya.." _pikir Sakura sedih bercampur marah. _"Apa yang kupikirkan?! Dulu aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke hanya karena Iruka-sensei yang memilih kami, tetapi Sasuke memilih gadis ini. Dia bersamanya saat Sasuke membalaskan dendamnya, dia juga mengorbankan dirinya untuk Sasuke. Dia melakukan lebih banyak dibandingkan aku yang hanya merepotkan Sasuke saja"_

"Fuh.." Sakura tertawa kecil membuat Karin menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Aku kalah darimu... Kau sangat beruntung. Bagi Sasuke aku hanyalah salah satu gadis menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggunya, dia bahkan sering mengatakan kalau aku menyakiti hatinya... Kau tahu, orang lain boleh mengatakannya dan aku tidak akan apa-apa, tetapi Sasuke... dia benar-benar membuatku sedih..."

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang sekarang benar-benar terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

"Oh ya?! Ya, kuakui aku memang lebih beruntung darimu... Sasuke datang sendiri mencariku dan mengajakku pergi... Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia yang akan membawaku keluar dari penjara itu..", Karin berhenti sebentar menatap Sakura yang sepertinya bisa tewas seketika walau hanya mendengarnya berbicara.

"...tetapi... saat pertama kali melihatmu.. aku langsung ingin membunuhmu..."

"Ya! Dan kau langsung melakukannya..." sergah Sakura membuat Karin juga tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tahu kenapa?! Karena aku tahu saat itu aku merasakan cakra aneh dalam tubuh Sasuke... Dia senang melihatmu, tetapi dia juga marah... sedih... semuanya bercampur... itu reaksinya hanya dengan melihatmu dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan reaksi seperti darinya..." Karin menatap tanah-tanah yang tercongkel dan pepohonan yang tumbang di hadapannya akibat pertarungan mereka berdua. Sakura hanya menatap Karin dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan 'tidak mungkin!'.

"Apa kau senang sekarang? Ternyata kau lebih beruntung dariku. Dia tidak ingin kau mati tetapi walaupun aku membunuhmu, dia tidak akan peduli... dia hanya akan membenciku... Kalau kau merasakan dibenci, itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada dia mengatakannya padamu".

Sakura menatap Karin masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakannya. Karin berdiri, kembali berjalan dengan langkah masih agak berat ke medan tempur mereka. Sakura juga berdiri memakai sarung tangannya menghampiri Karin, bersiap untuk pertarungan ronde ke-2 mereka.

"Tapi... sudah kubilang kan... sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku hanya ingin membunuhmu"

"Sayang sekali. Karena kau sudah menceritakan semua itu padaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya, karena masih ada yang ingin kulakukan.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke melompati pepohonan dengan sebal bercampur cemas di belakang Pakkun. Baju putihnya habis terkoyak setelah bertarung dengan Naruto tidak membuatnya peduli padahal udara begitu dingin, dia terlalu memikirkan apa yang sedang dicarinya bersama Pakkun. Di tempat lain Kakashi dan Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka berdua, mencari anggota ke-4 mereka.

"Di mana?", Sasuke bertanya dengan tidak sabar membuat Pakkun semakin sebal. Sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sama, tetapi untunglah.. Hidung Pakkun mencium bau yang dikenalinya...

"Di depan", tanpa bertanya atau menambah kata Sasuke melesat melewati Pakkun ke area terbuka di depan mereka. Di tempat itu pepohonan tumbang dan tanah tercongkel di sana-sini. Sasuke melompat saat melihat anak buahnya terkapar di dalam tanah yang tercongkel.

"Karin!" Sasuke menatap Karin dan mengangkat bahunya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan mencoba menyadarkannya. Pakkun mendarat di dekatnya dan mengendus kepala Karin.

"Masih hidup.."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat lapang itu...

"..sakura.." Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Karin perlahan kembali ke tanah dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Kepalanya terkulai lemah, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka dan memar yang tidak kalah dibandingkan Karin. Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sakura, mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap wajah Sakura.

"..sakura..?" dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura berharap kali ini yang ditemukannya akan tersadar. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Sasuke memeluk kepala Sakura sebentar kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar, aku akan membawa Sakura ke desa", Sasuke melompat meninggalkan Pakkun duduk di samping Karin. Setelah tidak merasakan keberadaan Sasuke lagi, Karin membuka matanya dan duduk. Pakkun hanya menatapnya tanpa berbicara.

"Hey anjing!"

"Aku juga punya nama!", Pakkun menatapnya jengkel, tetapi Karin hanya tersenyum masam.

"Aku mau pergi saja, jangan katakan pada tuanmu itu aku pergi ke mana ya.."

"Dia bukan tuanku!" Pakkun tetap menatap Karin dengan tatapan jengkelnya. Karin berdiri mencoba mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya yang tersisa dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Pakkun yang menghela nafas dengan bosan menyamai tuannya yang asli.

**:TAMAT:**

**_

* * *

_**

Ah! Pasti smua penasaran... apa yang terjadi dengan battle Sasu VS Naru?? Ah itu nggak penting, kataku. Lalu apa Sakura selamat?!

**_Who knows..._ :D **

**_Ja... stelah baca, di riviw yahh..._ :D**


End file.
